Uzumaki Bond
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A few slight changes can change the entire course of history. With a little bit of help and knowledge on his background Naruto grows into a more rounded individual. With another dream besides becoming Hokage a chance encounter in the Forest of Death might make that second dream a reality. Image by Vulpixi-misa.


Uzumaki Bond

0

Naruto x Karin

0

Author's Note

0

Here's another story I meant to get out like a year ago. I always wanted to do a Naruto x Karin story and I've finally gotten around to it. All and all I'm sure most of you wish there were more good Naruto x Karin stories and I'm hoping to do a series of oneshots based off this story to at least get that out. With that said I'm going to start a new story where it's a series of set-up oneshots to see what people would like as a story. With that said enjoy the prologue.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto leaped through the trees as he kept his eyes opened for any other teams. The second day of the second phase of the Chunin exam and his team hadn't found any teams with Heaven Scrolls. Even with his kagebunshin currently going through the forests scouting the surrounding area there wasn't so much as a peep from another team. His attention was drawn by the sound of a loud roar.

Naruto then turned his attention to the source of the noise. It the wild life was reacting like that there was a good chance that meant they were encountering a person. True to his suspicion an abnormally large bear was chasing a red haired girl.

From how roughed up she looked it was obvious she must have come fresh from an encounter when she encountered the bear. The red-head tripped, her glasses flying off her face. She was paralyzed by fear as the creature loomed over her.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he summoned multiple copies of himself to rush the bear. The creature was knocked over by the force of bodies, but recovered and swatted several of them away with their strength. "Konoha Senpuu!" several voices cried out as the Naruto rushed the bear and sent it flying into a tree. The bear retreated and Naruto dispelled his copies.

Naruto turned and went over to the girl, grabbing up the glasses and walking over to her. He kneeled over and extended his hand holding the glasses. "_She looks like mom."_ Naruto noted, as the girl took the glasses. Her red haired reminded him of Kushina's picture. "Are you OK?"

The girl nodded and then asked him. "W-Why did you help me? Every team is an enemy in this exam." As she spoke those words it was easy to tell there was no conviction behind her words.

"All I saw was a person in need of assistance. If you wish to fight me I won't stop you, but you really don't seem to be in any condition to fight. Anyway if you don't remember me from my proclamation the other day I'm Naruto." He introduced himself as he extended his hand to help her get back up on her feet. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Karin," the Kusa Genin said as she took his hand and stood up. Karin then felt a surge of power wash over her._ 'His chakra…it's so warm and kind.' _She thought as warmth filled her cheeks. It felt so strong and it reminded her of home. Karin closed her eyes and focused on the power when something deep within him began to seep through. Karin's breath froze in her throat as she sensed something deep and sinister deep inside the blond. That darkness held so much animosity it was terrifying. Could this guy? Could he really be?

"Naruto-san, I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me." The nervous girl suddenly became stern.

Naruto was surprised by the sudden change of demeanor so he upped his guard. "And what is that Karin-san?"

"Two days ago you said your name was Uzumaki Naruto? Where did you hear the name Uzumaki?" she needed to know why this imposter was running around using her family name.

"That's my birth name. I inherited from my mother who was a member from the Uzumaki clan. They had strong ties with Konoha and am I wrong to assume the only reason you asked is because you're an Uzumaki too?"

Karin seemed to pause as her face became impassive. In a quiet voice she spoke, "I…I didn't think any of us were left." Karin suddenly found herself flustered when Naruto grabbed a lock of her hair. "W-What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry…I've always heard traits about our clan, but this is the first time I've seen the famous red hair of our clan up close." A look of whimsy spread across Naruto's face. "I've only heard stories as there was never another Uzumaki to tell me about our ways. I only have the information from my mother's journals."

"I'm a sensor type." Karin stated. "I can sense the chakra of others and the level of sensor ability I possessed is thanks to our family's special chakra." After all this time she couldn't believe she found another member of her family. "Naruto-san, what was that dark chakra I sensed earlier?"

"My Bijuu." Karin's eyes widened at the proclamation. Bijuu. Then that meant. Naruto turned to the east. "Since I was young I made it my mission to complete two dreams. To become Hokage and to restore my family, the Uzumakis. For the longest time I've looked into everything I could because I knew, or at least hope that I would one day run into remnants of our clan." He turned back to Karin. "I don't know if there are any other survivors out there, but I know I'd regret it if I didn't ask you to come to Konoha and help me restore my clan."

"W-WHAT!" K-Karin yelped, her mind suddenly jumping to the most perverted meaning of his statement.

"W-Well yeah. " he scratched the back of his head. "I mean if you move to Konoha then there would be two of us together instead of one you know."

_"I-Idiot!" _the red-head thought. '_He did save my life and he's right. If we're the last of our clan we have a duty to restore them in any way we can.'_

"Which reminds me? Where are your team mates?"

"They died because of my mistake." Karin admitted as a look of guilt formed on her face. "We tried to attack this shinobi, because I thought he was weak or injured because I hardly sensed any chakra, but…he was a complete and utter freak. We were injured and out of chakra because of the encounter and…" her voice broke off as the memory of her teammates last moments came to mind.

"I'm sorry…I won't force you to relieve those memories. We can discuss about restoring our clan later. We need to catch up with my team mates. I'm sure you won't have any problem using your sensor ability to help us navigate through the forest."

Karin lowered her head sadly and answered, "They're dead. They were killed by the same bear you ran off. It's just me now. I promise you my word I'll do everything in our power to keep you safe."

Between that and the alternative of becoming meal for some predator Karin made her choice. Alright. I'll come," Karin agreed as she followed Naruto as he began tracking down the rest of his team.


End file.
